Klaine Nueva York
by AngelicaNerd
Summary: Drabble. Future!Klaine. Tres años después de la graduación, Kurt y Blaine, y Finn y Rachel, están en New York, viven un apartamento enfrente del otro, lo que hace más presente la sensación de estar en familia.


**Summary:** Drabbles. Tres años después de la graduación, Kurt y Blaine, y Finn y Rachel, están en New York, viven un apartamento enfrente del otro, lo que hace más presente la sensación de estar en familia.

**Pareja Principal**: Klaine (Blaine x Kurt)

**Pareja Secundaria: **Finchel (Finn x Rachel)

**Parejas Menores: **Quick (Puck x Quinn), Brittana (Santana x Brittany), Tike (Mike x Tina)

**Clasificación**: K - T

**Advertencias**: Spoilers desde 3x21 Nationals.

**Ubicación Temporal**: Consiguiente a la historia original. Año 2015.

**Ubicación Local**: New York, New York, USA

**Disclaimer**: Glee, su trama, y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Si fuera así ¿Por qué rayos publicaría en una página de fanfics?

**Mensaje Autora:** Limpiando documentos viejos me encontré este drabble, de Klaine en su apartamento en Nueva York, el cual en mi mente sería el edificio en que viven Sheldon, Leonard, y Penny, en The Big Bang Theory (El apartamento Klaine sería como el de Penny, y el de Finchel sería una versión pequeña del de Sheldon y Leonard); Originalmente, éste iba a ser un one-shot sobre Beth, en el que Kurt y Blaine la cuidaban, pero se terminó quedando en esto; Por el momento no sé cómo seguir la vida diaria de los Hudson-Berry-Hummel-Anderson, así que por ahora, la obra se queda como "Completa". Lo de "Parejas Menores", es porque, si lo llegara a continuar, quiero incluir menciones del resto de New Directions, pero si escribo escenarios románticos, serían de Kurt y Blaine principalmente.

* * *

-Dime, ¿Qué quieres hacer esta noche?- Blaine y Kurt subían las escaleras de su edificio para llegar a su apartamento –Podemos… Ir por un café a Sardi's… Ver la última función de la noche de "The Importance Of Being Earnest"…- Faltaba subir todavía un piso para llegar a su domicilio, pero Blaine no dudó en abrazar de la cintura a su novio, haciendo más difícil su caminar.

-Blaine, todavía no llegamos- Decía entre risitas –Sí sigues así, tendremos que quedarnos en casa-

-Mmm… eso no me parece mala idea- Le susurró al oído, seguido de un suave mordisquito en su oreja.

-Ya, ya, tengo que abrir la puerta- Kurt buscaba las llaves en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

-Está bien- Dijo risueño, dándole un poco más de espacio.

-Bueno, entonces nos quedamos en casa-Le sonrió antes de volverse a ver entrada del apartamento.

-Oye ¿Qué es eso?- Blaine señaló un papelito en la puerta.

-A ver- Kurt tomó la hojita y la observó- Es una nota de Rachel…

"Kurt y Blaine":

"Necesito que cuiden mi apartamento esta noche. Salí a cenar con Shelby y Beth, y Finn está en Lima. Les pagaré el favor un día de estos. Gracias. Besos y Abrazos."

" Rachel Berry "-

-Oh, mira eso, ahora pone dos estrellas- Señaló Blaine en una risa.

-Sí, lo hace así desde que llegó a New York- Suspiró resignado.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¡Aj! ¡Es que no puede ser que sea tan paranoica y no pueda dejar su apartamento solo por una noche!- Confesó molesto- ¡Por fin hoy que no tienes trabajo pendiente* y tenemos que estar de veladores en su casa! ¡Es decir, ni siquiera es una casa, es la puerta en frente de la nuestra!-

-Aw- Blaine abrazó a Kurt reconfortándolo –Lo sé, lo sé, pero, míralo de esta manera- Lo observó de cerca los ojos y le explicó- Podemos jugar un rato con los videojuegos de Finn, usaremos su sistema de karaoke, veremos musicales en la pantalla gigante…-

-…- Kurt vio el intento de consuelo en los ojos de Blaine.

-Además… en venganza, podemos desafinar el piano, comernos lo que se nos antoje de su cocina, y luego… haremos el amor decenas de veces en todo el lugar- Terminó con una descarada sonrisa.

-Oh, Blaine- Rió, para luego darle un suave beso –Está bien, entonces ese es nuestro plan de esta noche- Dijo antes de mirarlo coquetamente y tomarlo de la mano hasta otra puerta al final del corredor.

* * *

*Blaine sería un asistente de contabilidad a medio tiempo, para obtener algo de dinero extra.

**Mensaje Review: **¡No es correcto no dejar review! ¡Yo intento siempre ponerle un review a todos los fanfics que leo!

¿Lo odias? ¿Lo amas? ¿Expuse mal un personaje? ¿Piensas que es lo mejor o lo peor que has leído? ¿Tuve un error de ortografía o de gramática? ¿Quieres leer más de mí o quieres que jamás vuelva a escribir? ¡Déjame un comentario! Digo, no porque no te guste voy a dejar de hacerlo, o porque lo ames signifique que me desviva, pero de alguna manera influye.


End file.
